Melting her Metal Heart
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Happening during season 6, episode 3. When Pam and Tara are forced to share Ginger's shitty little cubby, both woman don't have the same idea at all about how to pass the rest of the night. Between Tara and her baby vampire hormones and Pam and her snappy quotes, things should get interesting...


**Melting her Metal Heart**

**Happening during season six, episode three, when they pass a day at Ginger's house. I don't have any **_**beta reader**_**, sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language! Hope you'll enjoy this...**

- There's no_ way_ I'm going into this fucking closet.

- Oh, so you've get out of it already? Did your parents take it well?

- Fuck you, Tara.

The little joke Tara was trying to make didn't lighten up Pam's mood at all. At the contrary, it only made things worst. They were standing in front of Ginger's _"basement", _which in fact was most like a small closet, indeed. There were a narrow stairs to go downstairs, with barely enough space for one of the girl to walk. At the bottom of the stairs was an even smaller room with cold cement floor, where the two of them could lie down for the day. The room was so tiny that they would be press against each other, an inch separating them. Not that Tara minded at all.

- It can't be that worst...

- Cement floor, Tara. _Cement. _Far from my satin coffin. _Very_ far.

- Well I'm sorry, your Majesty, but it's either that or you get burned, Ginger answers with a smirk on her lips, already imagining herself dancing on Pam's grave.

- You bitch, how _dare_ you talk to me like that, I'm...

- Nope, you're not my boss anymore. Lost my job when you lost your bar, right?

Pam's fangs popped out of her mouth with a little _clic_, she looked ready to kill Ginger for not paying her enough respect. Instead, she plunged her eyes into Ginger's ones, glamouring her with an intense look.

- Listen to me carefully, stupid woman. Your life isn't worth living, you actually hate it. The only thing that keeps you alive is Eric Northman. Unfortunately, you just discovered that he's gay and that he'll never want to be with you. When I'll be finish with you, you'll go in your room to cry over your pathetic life, you'll have horrible thoughts about death and for the next year, you'll have awful nightmares about Eric and Bill fucking together while you're looking. Understood?

- Yes, Ginger says with a dreamy expression on her face.

- Good. Now go, and forget I did this to you.

When Pam broke eyes contact with Ginger, the woman looked lost for a moment, not knowing what to do next.

- She has always been slow, even on the glamouring. Hopeless girl, Pam groans with an annoyed expression on her face.

Ginger finally reacted, tears pouring down her face while Pam's face lighted up with a victorious smile. She was about to run to her room to cry over her pathetic life when Tara grabbed her by the arm.

- Come on, Pam. She's going to commit suicide with all you said to her!

- So what?! It's a gift to the planet.

- Even you aren't this cruel.

Pam sighed, hating the disdainful look into Tara's eyes. She glamoured Ginger again, this time for about two seconds.

- You won't commit suicide.

Tara released her, letting Ginger ran to her room to cry. She was still impress how she could affect Pam sometimes. She putted her cold hand on the small of her maker's back, trying to invite her gently to precede her in Ginger's microscopic basement. Pam groaned with displeasure, putting away Tara's hand with a sway of her hips. They didn't talk until they were both trapped in this tiny basement, their bodies touching the walls. Their breasts were slightly touching, enough to create a discomfort between the two vampires.

- That floor is as hard as my heart, just for you to know the gravity of the situation.

Tara didn't argue with Pam, knowing perfectly that if she said anything to reassure Pam about the hardness of her heart, she would meet True Death. Instead, she chose not to comment and took off her coat to place it gently under her maker's head. It made things even more awkward because Tara was now encircling Pam's hips between her thighs to place her coat correctly. Pam looked at her with a killing expression on her pretty face.

- What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing? What didn't you understand in "not girlfriends forever" ?

- I just thought...

- No, you _clearly_ didn't thought before doing this. Get off me.

- Pam. Please, listen to me for once in...

- Get off me, before I command you not to love me ever again.

- You wouldn't, Tara whispers with a scared face.

Pam arched a brow while looking at her freaked out progeny. Inside, she knew that she could never do that. She did feel something for this incredibly attractive woman, but she was way too afraid by her own feelings to let it show.

- We fucked once and that's it, Tara. Don't start to fantasize about us.

- Yeah, we _fucked. _Still, I'm not quite sure we made love.

- Ok, enough feelings. Get _off._

Tara thought about obeying for about ten seconds, before deciding that if Pam was heartless enough to command something this horrible, she needed to enjoy what she had while she could. She brought her lips with Pam's in a tender kiss, barely brushing their lips together. Pam froze, not responding at the light kiss at all. Finally, she started moving against Tara's gorgeous cacao mouth without making a sound. Her hands were fighting hard not to grab her progeny's hair to pull her closer to her aching body. They were laying from each side of her head, fists clenching hard. Tara grabbed the older vampire's hands in hers, enlacing their fingers with a shy smile appearing on her lips. She started kissing Pam's pale neck, living butterfly kisses everywhere. When she tried to unzip the blonde's leather coat, two hands stopped her at vampire speed.

- Time to go to bed, Tara.

- There's still plenty of time before sunrise...

Pam stared at her beautiful progeny for a moment. She would love, no, _adore_ to just let Tara love her during a night. But she was incapable of loving correctly, since forever. She was too afraid to get herself hurt, to hurt Tara. The gorgeous black woman probably felt it trough their bond, because she shivered lightly. She looked like if she understood what Pam was fighting inside. Finally, Pam caressed Tara's hands with both her thumbs, stroking her nose against her progeny's.

- Ok, baby. Make love to me, then.

- Wh... what? Ri... Right now? Really?

- Trouble with your tongue, dear? 'Cause that's gonna be a problem...

- No! I'm fine.

Pam released Tara's hand, putting their lips together with more passion this time. The baby vamp unzipped her maker's coat slowly while broking their kiss, marvelling at the soft skin she found there. She passed her hand tenderly between Pam's covered breasts, making her gasp for air she actually didn't need. Her digits were running down the blonde's belly, on her sensual hips and waist. Tara took off Pam's coat from her body, nuzzled her nose behind her maker's ear gently. She took the sensible ear lobe between her teeth, biting it lightly. Pam made a small sound, always like purring, and Tara thought it was the cutest thing she ever heard. But she would never tell Pam. Her fangs popped out of her mouth when she heard it, hiding her head into the crook of the blonde's neck, ashamed.

- Don't be ashamed, Pam whispers softly into her progeny's ear, massaging the back of her neck. It's what you are.

- Yeah, but...

- And it also means you want me. _Badly_. I kinda like it.

Tara ran her hands on flawless skin, daring to unclasp Pam's lacy black bra. She bitted her lips when she saw perfection, starring at them with adoration. Pam's blue eyes soften when she realized, once again, Tara's eternal and unconditional devotion. The baby vampire putted her arm around her maker's slender waist, lifting her up to take off her bra slowly. Pam took the opportunity to kiss Tara's shoulder lightly, scrapping the sweet skin with her fangs. Tara removed the blonde's boot and her pants, letting her with nothing but her fancy electric blue panties. Pam shivered when her progeny pressed her body flush against her own, putting pressure on her sensitive breasts and desirous sex. They felt back on the hard floor, devouring each other's eyes and mouth.

- You have _way _too much clothes.

In less than a second, Tara was fully naked, now under Pam's sumptuous body. The older vampire putted one of her knee between her progeny's thighs, letting escape a soft moan form a gorgeous cacao mouth. She was about to touch her progeny's sex with her delicate finger when Tara gasped, a strange feeling of pity running through their bond. Pam was over her, her voluptuous breasts were near the baby vamp's face. Tara reached for the left one, just under the swell of the breast. There was a small scare, a fine white line with a weird texture. Pam's body was flawless, except for this strange exception.

- How can't you not have healed, Pam? Didn't you feed sooner today? How did this happen to you?

- You're kinda ruining the moment, you tactless bitch.

- Whoa, not need to get mad. I won't talk about it again, I swear. Come here...

She took Pam's hips in her large hands, switching their positions again. Tara kissed her maker with passion, always stroking the breast with a scare tenderly. Then she nuzzled the scare with her nose, letting her sweet tongue tasted it, her soft mouth brushing over it with deep, deep love. At both women's surprise, Pam circled Tara's hips and neck with her legs and arms, putting their bodies flushed together. The blonde whispered in her lover's ear with a tiny voice:

- It's from my past. It didn't heal because I had it before I was turned. My job wasn't always as glamour as in today's movies about prostitution. Like if we loved it, like if it was a _godamn_ choice.

Pam's voice broke, letting her incapable of speaking. But Tara didn't care, because she understood how it felt: not being able to talk because of the hardness of life, it was her routine. So the younger woman did as if nothing had happened and she continued kissing her maker's neck, stroking the soft blonde curls on Pam's sex. She kissed the soft pinky lips with more and more desire growing, sometimes looking into the blonde's eyes to see if she was ready. When Pam nodded with a devilish grin, Tara took off the blonde's underwear and gently entered two of her long fingers into her maker's wanting sex. She was most definitely ready. Pam gripped Tara's shoulders with force, plunging her nails into the ebony skin. The baby vamp took her fingers off her maker to let her wait, tracing small circles in her inner thigh, always getting closer and closer to her sex.

-Do _not_ fucking tease, Tara!

Pam said it with such a panicked voice, Tara wasn't able to be mean. She plunged her fingers back in, starting a slow but deep movement. Her other hand was caressing the cute little belly that was Pam's, loving the way it shivered when her fingers reached that particular spot in her for not even a second, brushing it lightly to build her orgasm. She added a third finger, making Pam sighed with pleasure and need. The blonde hided her face in Tara's neck, scrapping the flesh of her ear lobe with her fangs.

- I'm close! FUCK, don't stop!

Tara accelerated her movement, pressing a little bit harder on that famous spot. Pam was whimpering under her progeny's body, unable to control herself for once. This woman was driving her crazy! She grabbed Tara's hair with her fists, approaching her face from hers.

- Kiss me.

It was an order. It was urgent, violent. Tara kissed her hard, their fangs clashing together. Pam was close, so close. About a minute, and she'll have the longest and sweetest orgasm of her life.

- Don't let me go...

She mumbled it with shame, feeling her progeny slowing down her perfect rhythm. She felt Tara gently collapsing on her cold body, falling into The Sleep without hesitation. Tara wrapped her arms around Pam's waist, burying her face in her full and welcoming cleavage. She felt asleep too quick for Pam to realise what was happening before her body stopped to shiver from the fantastic orgasm she apprehended. She didn't know what to do, trying to wake Tara up by pushing lightly on her shoulder. But her progeny only moaned, hugging even tighter Pam's body. She still felt uncomfortable about being emotionally this close to someone, about having emotions! So after a long time, she hugged her baby back, kissing the top of her head shyly, secretly enjoying the proximity of their bodies.

- Fucking baby vamps, Pam murmurs before drifting into The Sleep with a little smile who said clearly that she was deeply in love...

**So? What did you think of it? I'd really appreciate if you leave your reviews, bad or good! Thanks so much for taking the time to read :)**

**AB xxx**


End file.
